Head Wounds and Late-Night Nurses
by Satan Abraham
Summary: One thing about head wounds, Mondo Oowada realized as blood ran down his face and dripped off of his chin, was that they made one really dizzy. [tsumondo] [oneshot] [pre/non-despair] [rated t for language]


One thing about head wounds, Mondo Oowada realized as blood ran down his face and dripped off of his chin, was that they made one _really _dizzy.

He swayed a little on his feet and reached out to grab a wall. His palm hit the wall and he let it stay there for a bit, squinted, and tried to make the world go back to the way that it was supposed to. It didn't help that it was kind of dark, because he'd been late in getting back, and he hadn't been looking when he'd parked his motorcycle, and there's the story of the fabulous head wound. Not even a cool crash, or a fight – he'd parked weird, the bike had tipped over, and he'd smacked his forehead against one of those concrete parking stops.

He took a few more halting steps and tried to move his hand from the wall. He could stand on his own, sort of – he wasn't sure if he'd go into his room or Togami's. If he was even on the right wall.

He frowned at this, and then at something else.

There was a girl standing at the end of the hallway. She looked faintly familiar, but he couldn't really make her out – she was in the brightly lit area, not the warmer red dorm area, and he couldn't really see two feet in front of him without feeling dizzy. So he wasn't sure who she was.

She made a noise that he barely heard through his ears ringing and came toward him. As she got closer, he was able to figure out who she was.

Mikan Tsumiki.

"I need to bandage your head," she said. Oowada wasn't sure if he'd hit his head too hard, but he didn't think that Tsumiki usually spoke that strongly.

Either way, she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him down the hallway. He stumbled after her and wondered if his head was ever going to stop bleeding.

Then he was in the infirmary and he wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten there. He glanced at Tsumiki, the question forming on his lips, but she had her back to him. She was gathering up all sorts of bandages – his head wasn't that bad, right? He didn't think so.

Then again, he hadn't been thinking straight since getting it.

"You probably have a concussion," Tsumiki said as she came back, speaking with an authority she rarely had. She wiped the blood off of his face with a washcloth and dabbed at his head wound. Then she moved onto antiseptic and he hissed. "If I don't do this, it'll get infected."

"Whatever," Oowada muttered. But he let her continue, and then he let her wrap his head up with a bandage. He glanced at the mirror beside the bed. It looked kind of lame, honestly, but he could put a bandanna around it or something. He scowled. Everything was still fuzzy, but without blood in his left eye it was easier to concentrate. "Why're you up so late, anyway?"

And with that, her nurse confidence was gone.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I was just- cleaning up, I should have gotten it done sooner, I'm such a-"

"Doesn't matter," Oowada said. He cut her off hoping that it would make her stop talking about that. It didn't.

"Of course it doesn't matter, of course you don't care, I'm so stupid-"

"Seriously, stop talkin' like that," Oowada snapped. He saw her mouth open and saw her about to say more, so he kept talking. "Look, there's nothin' wrong with you. You're doing your fucking job, right? Anyway, you're a student here, too, you shouldn't be cleanin' up after everyone else. But thanks."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and, ignoring Tsumiki's protests, stood up.

Almost immediately dizziness crashed over him and his legs gave out. She caught him, but just barely – he was a big guy, all muscle, and she was just a girl – and lowered him back onto the bed. He took a deep breath.

"So I'm staying here tonight, then."

She giggled a little. "Yep! I'll be sure to watch over you and make sure you don't hurt yourself!"

There was something so unbelievably cute about that that Oowada turned bright red and had to look away. He was pretty sure that if he said anything else he'd be screaming at her, and he was pretty sure that if she did anything cute again he'd start seriously sweating, so he kept his mouth shut.

Her giggles died down. "O-oh, that was too forward of me, wasn't it-"

"No, it wasn't!" Oowada snapped. Fuck fuck fuck. "I just – I get nervous, sometimes! I'm not mad at you or anything!"

"Really?" Tsumiki asked, and he chanced another glance at her.

God _damn _it, she _was _cute.

"Really," Oowada said. His voice came out as a sort of strangled, wimpy noise, but at least it wasn't a shout. He flopped back on the bed, trying not to notice Tsumiki standing at the foot of his bed. "L-lay down or something! You're making me nervous!"

"All of the other beds were taken out for cleaning," Tsumiki said, her voice small. "I suppose I can lay on the floor, or- or- or we could share- no! No, that's way too forward! I'm so sorry!"

Oowada wasn't sure why he was saying this, or how he managed to say it without screaming it and waking up the entire school, but he said, "Just lay down next to me, then."

And so, with a head wound and a nurse curled into his side, Mondo Oowada went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This was requested by a user on Tumblr who wanted a Tsumondo! It's been so long since I've written these guys. It's so much fun.<strong>


End file.
